1. Field of the Invention
This present invention generally relates to garments having the ability to carry water or other beverages.
Plastic water bottles are generally disposable and are widely used during both indoor and outdoor exercising activities.
Previous inventions provide a mechanism for attaching a water bottle to an exerciser in order to facilitate hands-free athletic activity. These devices alleviate the inconvenience associated with exercising while manually carrying a bottle. However, the devices often used a belt, loop, or strap to connect the bottle to the exerciser in a loose or dangling manner. When attached in such ways, water bottles often swing a great deal during athletic activities, making exercising difficult. Further, prior water bottle carriers connect to the exerciser via a belt or carrying mechanism that is often clipped to the exerciser's waistband. These devices may inadvertently and unintentionally become unattached from the user's belt with ease.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art generally falls into two categories. The first category includes attachable water bottle carriers. The second category includes carrying devices that are not configured for holding water bottles, but are permanently affixed to an article of clothing.
The first category includes inventions that hold bottles via loops, hooks, and other bottle gripping devices. Some inventions utilize an attachment to a waistband or pocket of a pair of pants (or shortened pants) that secures a bottle by the neck through a loop or cord around the bottle. This invention is not permanently affixed to the pants. Additionally, it is typically located on either side of the wearer, over the hip, and near one of the wearer's side pocket. Other inventions are specifically for hands-free water bottle carrying. These patents utilize a device that clips onto a user's waistband or belt and provides a form-fit grip for grasping water bottles that surround approximately three-fourths of the bottle. These inventions are meant for use on the user's side or hip and also contain a stabilizing grip that surrounds the top of the water bottle. Sometimes the bottle can be attached to the user's side or hip by a keychain; this allows the bottle to dangle. Velcro™ could also be used to stick a holder to the side of a piece of exercise equipment. The water bottle is then placed in the holder that is stuck to the equipment.
The other category includes clothing with permanent item holders. Some inventions include sewn in internal front pockets for storing firearms, ammunition, handcuffs, or police batons. The invention is typically designed for use by law enforcement officials. Belt loops can also be used that surround the user's waist to stabilize two sewn on, optionally permanent, tool carriers that are attached to a pair of pants and located halfway between the wearer's hip and knee. These inventions are typically for carpentry tools.
So as to reduce the complexity and length of the Detailed Specification, and to fully establish the state of the art in certain areas of technology, Applicant herein expressly incorporates by reference all of the following materials identified in each numbered paragraph below.
U.S. Patent Publication 2007/0083984 describes a bottle carrier attached to the pocket, belt, or waistband of a pair of pants that attaches near the cap of a bottle.
U.S. Patent Publication 2005/0109803 describes a bottle carrier that attaches to a waistband or belt via a keychain and holds a bottle just below the bottle's cap.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,004,033 describes a water receptacle that can be attached to a piece of exercise equipment through the use of Velcro.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,058,987 describes a pocket sewn into the front of a pair of trousers that can carry weapons or other equipment. It is designed for use by law enforcement officers.
U.S. Patent Publication 2008/0216212 describes carpenter pants.
Applicants believes that the material incorporated above is “non-essential” in accordance with 37 CFR 1.57, because it is referred to for purposes of indicating the background of the invention or illustrating the state of the art. However, if the Examiner believes that any of the above-incorporated material constitutes “essential material” within the meaning of 37 CFR 1.57(c)(1)-(3), applicant(s) will amend the specification to expressly recite the essential material that is incorporated by reference as allowed by the applicable rules.